Every Day
by Buick Regal Racecar 56
Summary: It surprised Dylan to know his dad had been hiding something... and that his life would be at risk from the secrets... A THUNDER GOES POSSESSED STORY!


Every Day

_Hello everyone! This is Buick Regal Racecar 56. Bet some of you didn't expect to see another story by me being put up around here- 'specially since I'll probably get two reviews for this, then fade into Cars section history. 'Specially after that overly depressing note I put in my journal on . But, I'm back, for a little bit. Right now, I'm currently between fandoms- not really a Super Smash Brothers Brawl fan, not really a Cars fan. But I'm revisiting old ideas for Cars, and I might be back. Anyways, this is a one-shot possessed Thunder story I wrote while still in school. It's set in LIAH66's (Gabby for the ones who know her) Behind The Wheel Series universe, so it's Thunder with Dylan. This time, Susannah isn't involved. Hehe... anyways, Dylan and Thunder are home alone and then Thunder goes possessed... this switches between time periods (it starts after Thunder has already been possessed then skips to when he was possessed) and it's in Dylan's point of view. The before sections will be in italics; everything else will be normal. More stuff at the bottom for you people who actually read this..._

"Daddy?" said Dylan fearfully, gently nudging his dad. There was no response from the Buick. Sparks of electricity leapt from the now broken TV that his dad had crashed into. He'd somehow short circuited all power in the house when he hit the TV. The combined force of hitting the TV and the resulting electric shock had knocked his dad out.

"Daddy, please be okay," he whimpered. He flinched as the TV sparked again. Dylan felt a few tears trail down his hood as he huddled against his dad.

"Come on dad- you gotta be alright," he said," You just gotta..."

-_ten minutes earlier-_

_Dylan was shrieking with laughter. His dad was tickling him, and this was one of those days eight-year-old Dylan loved- where his 43-year-old dad acted more like the older brother he didn't have than the hyperactive dad he did have._

_"Daddy, stop it!" said Dylan, panicking as he realized he was laughing too hard to breathe. Thunder stopped, and soon Dylan was able to catch his breath._

_"You okay kid?" asked Thunder. Dylan had gotten used to being called 'kid'- besides, Dylan realized it'd sound kind of stupid if his dad started calling him 'Dilly' like his mom did, and he only got called Dylan when his dad was being serious. It was the full Dylan Mackay Tow Hicks if he got in trouble- which was very rare._

_"Yeah- you know, you're the coolest dad in the entire universe!" said Dylan._

_"I am, am I?" said his dad, grinning._

_"Yeah," said Dylan, grinning too. _

_"Alright, high-tire kiddo," said Thunder. Dylan reached out to high-tire his dad, but Thunder pulled his tire away at the last second, and Dylan stumbled forward slightly._

_"Hey, not cool!" protested Dylan. His dad laughed slightly._

_"Oh really?" said Thunder._

_"Yeah- it's not fair to trick and eight-year-old," said Dylan, half fake pouting._

_"Kid, that trick's so old, my grandpa pulled it on my dad when he was my age," said Thunder, grinning again. Dylan was about to comment when he noticed a red color slowly covering his dad's normally emerald green eyes..._

-_now-_

Thunder groaned and shifted a little, waking Dylan up.

"Daddy?" he said hopefully. He'd fallen asleep, dozed off really, while cuddled into his dad's side. His dad slowly opened his eyes, revealing that they were thankfully back to their normal emerald green color.

"What the heck? I feel like I just got hit by a million hailstones," groaned Thunder. Dylan shrieked and began nuzzling his dad.

"You're okay!" said Dylan. Thunder winced.

"Hey, watch it Dylan, I'm kinda sore here," said Thunder. Dylan stopped, pouting slightly.

"Sorry daddy," he said quietly. Thunder smiled slightly and gently nuzzled Dylan back.

"It's okay kid- sheesh, I do all this?" said Thunder, noticing the sparking TV and the darkness of the house.

"Yeah," said Dylan. Thunder whistled.

"Whoa," he said.

_-earlier-_

_"Dad, your eyes are all weird," said Dylan._

_"My eyes- what are you talking about Dylan?" said Thunder, sounding slightly confused. Dylan, showing amazing strength for an eight-year-old Porsche, dragged his dad to a mirror. The red was now rapidly spreading. His dad went wide-eyed._

_"Holy sh-crap," said Thunder, stopping in the middle of cussing. He sounded very worried._

_"What's wrong daddy?" asked Dylan, scared because his dad sounded worried. His dad didn't get scared often (and his dad watched some freaky movies, especially that 28 Weeks Later one, and 30 Days of Night, and that stuff was so scary... thank goodness his mom didn't know he'd seen parts of them, or else she'd freak. His dad didn't know either) and this was one of those moments that made Dylan think if his dad was scared, then he had terrific reason to be freaked out._

_"Dylan, don't worry, okay?" said Thunder, nervously. His eyes were now completely red, and his normal colors were rapidly darkening._

_"Daddy?" he said._

_"Dylan, get outta here quick," said his dad, sounding much more serious than he ever had- even more serious than when Dylan had accidentally destroyed his complete set of Star Wars props without realizing it. Dyaln didn't argue, and raced out of the room. A few seconds later though, his dad was blocking his path._

_"And where do you think you're going?" sneered his dad. Dylan whimpered and backed away. It was his dad, but at the same time... it wasn't. He had red eyes and sharp fangs, and where ruby red and royal blue and silver had been was now burgundy and navy and black. This was worse than those brief glimpses of horror movies, worse than anything he'd ever known- because this time, it was real._

_"Daddy, you're scaring me," he whimpered._

_"'Daddy, you're scaring me'", mimicked Thunder, then he chuckled eerily,"Oh grow up kid. You can't always be scared..."_

_-now-_

"That was really creepy- the whole fangs and red eyes thing," said Dylan, snuggling closer to his dad.

"I should have warned you about that, kid," said his dad, sighing.

"You mean you knew that could happen?" asked Dylan fearfully.

"Hey, calm down. Yeah- I knew that could happen- got it from my mom. I just didn't know when it would happen, and besides, I didn't want to scare you," said Thunder.

"Oh... do you think it will ever happen to me?" asked Dylan quietly.

"I don't know Dylan. I hope not," said Thunder.

"Does mommy know?" asked Dylan. Thunder sighed.

"No- I don't want to tell her. She'd probably be just like every other girl who's ever found out and abandon me, taking you along. Even if it did mean Mater would living with you," said Thunder.

"I won't tell, dad. I like staying here with you," said Dylan. Thunder smiled slightly.

"Thanks Dylan," said Thunder. Dylan smiled back, and snuggled closer to his dad again.

_-earlier-_

_"Daddy, please snap out of it!" said Dylan, still scared._

_"Oh, stop your whining, will you? It's so annoying," snapped Thunder. Dylan backed farther away, hitting the wall. He whimpered._

_"It's not funny," he said, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this mess._

_"Face it Dylan, life ain't always funny. And it looks like you've got nowhere to go," growled Dylan. Dylan whacked his dad with a tire, then sped off to hide._

_"You can drive, but you can't hide kid!" called his dad, and then there was an eery sounding laugh. Dylan shook, whimpering in his new hiding place. _

_"Mommy, please help. Mommy..." he whispered to himself. He shook, not realizing tears were running down his hood._

_"Oh Dylan, where are you?" called his dad, sounding very creepy. He tried to be completely silent, trying not to think about how this was the creepiest, scariest game of hide 'n' seek he'd ever played. His dad unfortunately opened the door to the storage closet he was hiding in. Dylan started whimpering and crying more._

_"Daddy, leave me alone!" he cried._

_"That's not an option, kiddo," said his dad, smirking. Dylan threw a very conviently placed heavy object, then raced out of the closet. He sped through the living room. The next thing he heard was a crash, and then something that sounded like an electric shock. The power flickered, and then the lights went out, creating a deadly silence that even horror movies can't imitate. Dylan whimpered, and drove back to the living room where his dad was unconscious, the TV was broken and sparking, and he was about to learn some things that would change his life._

_-now-_

"Daddy?" said Dylan.

"Yeah kid?" said Thunder.

"Can we go to Uncle Chick's house? It's getting way too hot in here," said Dylan.

"Sure- just gonna need some help kid. After all, I did break the TV and almost get fried," said Thunder, grinning slightly. Dylan grinned back, glad his dad was back to normal now- or as normal as Cermak Anton- excuse me, Thunder, Hicks- can get.

"Okay daddy," said Dylan. With some struggling from both of them, Thunder was back onto his tires.

"Thanks Dylan," said Thunder.

"No problem dad," said Dylan.

_Gabby, this is the story I told you about. Not the Kina/DV one, that one's still lost. But anyways, you guys, this is a story that is in no way connected to Stand, What Hurts The Most, or Waiting For The Storm. This is just a one-shot I wrote in school when I got bored. Be expecting a completely OC story based off past family cars sooner or later, and maybe the continuation of the Life Is A Highway series from the originally 5th story- Storm Front sucks, and Dangerous Sparks, it's sequel, is way better. I'll make sure to explain things to those of you who need explaining. And I added something in here that's a reference to Stand- at the beginning of Stand, I commented on how I was somehow inspired by 28 Weeks Later to write it. Well, I added in a brief thing where Dylan had seen small parts of that because I do love saying that a sick movie like that inspired me. The title is from a Rascal Flatts song that I'm currently addicted to (I mean, this is like My Wish to me- I've got it memorized, or parts of it at least). When I wrote this, I entitled EVERYTHING with the same thing, but this beat out all. Included in the list of stories called Every Day was the rewritten version of the Mystery/Misery story I STILL owe Gabby, a Star Wars story, and some end of the world story that was a parody including Cars characters. Oh, and Gabby, you still owe me Playgrounds and Rainclouds, or whatever you're calling it now... just because I'm stuck between fandoms doesn't mean I don't want it. And if you send me any of what you've got of that, or Bury Yourself Alive, I MIGHT get motivated to send you the Kina/DV story I wrote. MIGHT... _

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_

_and Thunder..._


End file.
